Too Short A Weekend
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: An untold story from my 'Un-Official' Gargoyles Saga series. Demona spends the weekend at Don's apartment. Takes place during Part One of 'Revelations and Repercussions'.


Too Short a Weekend

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff and also are being used without their permission. The character of Don Michael Taylor is my creation. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

_Note:_ _This story takes place during Part One of 'Revelations and Repercussions'. I know that some have wondered about the weekend Don and Demona spent together at his place, so I thought I'd offer this little tidbit to satisfy everyone while I'm working on Season Four of The 'Un-Official' Gargoyles Saga._

**October 16, 1999 **

**Saturday afternoon **

**Don's apartment**

"Don, are you here?" Dominique Destine called out as she entered the apartment, carrying her purse and a garment bag. She set down the purse and turned on the lights before closing the door and locking it. "Hmm," she murmured when she got no answer. "I wonder..." Smiling to herself, she stole across the apartment and opened the bedroom door. "Okay, so you're not in there." She went over to the bathroom door and put her ear to the door. _No sound of running water, so he's not in the shower, _she thought, and she couldn't hear any indication that he was simply taking a bath. _Where are you?_

They were going to spend the weekend together, just the two of them, at his apartment. It had been a last minute idea, conjured up late yesterday afternoon while she and Don were in the tub together at her home. She smiled as she remembered him suggesting it while he washed her back, his fingers working their own particular magic over areas of her body he knew would please her immensely.

"You're not doing anything this weekend, are you?" he had asked her.

"Mmmm, no," she responded, already surrendering to his touch. "I was going to fly out to Paris, but with Andrea coming back on Monday, I think I'll cancel the trip."

"Is it anything important?"

"No," she said. "I was just going to treat myself to a little shopping spree. Maybe pick out a few things for you."

"Now, now," he said. "I thought we already discussed this. No makeovers, remember?"

"But I think you'd look good in an Armani suit," she said. She turned in his arms and wrapped her around his neck. "Besides, I did it for you once. The least you can do is return the favor and indulge me."

"I guess I can't argue with you on that point," he said. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Besides, I've already decided not to go," she said. "I promised Andrea I'd pick her up Monday and I'd never make it back in time if I went." She smiled at him. "Which means we have the weekend pretty much to ourselves," she said. "Any thoughts on what we should do?"

"We could spend it together at my place," he suggested. "I mean, when was the last time we spent any time together anyplace other than here?"

"Are you saying that my wealth intimidates you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I'm saying that I'd like to spend some time with the 'goyle I love somewhere...cozy." He began running the fingers of his left hand along her side, causing her to squirm in delight. "After all, if and when we do end up making this a permanent relationship, I'll probably end up moving in here anyway. I just thought it'd be nice to spend some time together where I live right now." He paused to look at her. "Unless the idea of spending time together in the place where Elisa and I used to live makes you uncomfortable..."

"No," she said. "It is a good idea. And you're right. We really haven't spent any time together anyplace other than here. It would make for a nice change. Besides, you might not have to move out of that nice little apartment of yours. I might just move in with you."

"Now that'd be a neat trick," he said. "Where would you put all your stuff? I don't have _that _much closet space."

"I think we can come up with a few ideas," she said. "You'd be amazed at what I can do with one of those closet organizers." Then she kissed him as his hands began working their way along her spine.

Dominique sighed happily, remembering the passion that followed, and set the garment bag on the bed. Inside, she had several changes of clothes; her loincloth and halter, a suit for Monday, and a few things for later. _Like I'll honestly be wearing it for very long, _she thought happily. For some reason, she had held onto the blue jeans and the plaid shirt she had worn the day Don took her out for a 'few' drinks. She had been wearing them when she transformed in the back seat of his Jeep, but unlike her usual daytime clothing, the shirt and jeans weathered the change extremely well. And Don had taken the added precaution of removing the boots she had been wearing beforehand, so they wouldn't be destroyed when her feet changed. _Maybe I knew even then that Don and I were going to end up together, _she thought as she opened the bag and took out the jeans, looking at the hole in the back where her tail had split the seam. _Maybe I just wanted something to wear in case he and I ever do go out like that again. Who knows, it might explain what I'm wearing right now._

Dominique paused, setting down the jeans and taking off the denim jacket she was wearing, tossing it on the bed as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tan suede leather halter and a pair of stonewashed blue jeans with a frayed waistband. She smiled as she set her hands on her hips and struck a pose. _Poor Gregory, _she thought. _For a minute there, I thought he was going to have a heart attack. _Her chauffeur had picked her up at Destine Manor, but he had been stunned when he saw her walking down the front steps wearing only the jeans, halter and boots, with the jacket slung over her shoulder. "Would you get my garment bag?" she had asked him, then had to repeat the question when he stood there just staring at her. "Gregory?"

The sound of his employer's voice snapped him out of the spell he was in, and he hastened to comply with her request, apologizing anxiously for his lapse. She accepted his apology, then waited until he put the garment bag in the trunk before getting into the limo and directing him to Don's apartment, then dismissed him with instructions to pick her up there Monday morning. She did note that Gregory seemed a bit distracted along the way, and she had a feeling she was partly to blame.

_I guess I can't blame him, _she thought. _Judging from the looks I got from a few of the other tenants in the building, I must be a complete knockout. _She smiled at that thought, then turned in order to look at her profile. _Don will go absolutely nuts when he sees this._ She flipped her hair back for a moment, taking a moment to admire the turquoise-and-coral earrings she was wearing in her ears, when she heard the sound of a key in the front door. She quickly left the bedroom and caught sight of Don as he entered the apartment, carrying two boxes. He set them down as he caught sight of her.

"Hello, Don," she said sultrily.

"Hi, yourself," he replied. "Who are you?"

Dominique let out a slight laugh, knowing that he was playing with her. "It's me, Don," she said. "Dominique."

"It can't be," he said. "The only Dominique I know would never wear anything so ordinary."

"Is there any way I can prove I am who I say I am?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"I don't know," he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about this?" she asked as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes, with Don ultimately wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slight form until her feet left the floor.

"You certainly kiss like her," Don said, surfacing from the kiss. "And you weigh about the same. But still..."

"You sound like you need a little more convincing," she said. She reached up and kissed him again.

"Yep, you're Dominique," he said finally. Grinning, he set her back down, his hands still lingering at her waist. "Although, for a minute there, I wasn't sure..."

Dominique batted his arm, smiling at him. "You are terrible, you know that?" she said playfully. "I get all dressed up for you, and you pretend not to know me. I'm hurt."

"Not as hurt as I am," Don said, rubbing his arm. "I think you dislocated my shoulder."

"Poor baby," she teased. "Did I hurt you? Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Maybe I'll settle for just the kiss," he said. He put his arms around her waist and drew her close, kissing her eagerly.

"So," she said after Don ended the kiss. "What have you got in the boxes?"

"Boxes?" he asked.

"Boxes," Dominique said. She pointed to the two boxes on the floor. "Those boxes."

"Oh, those boxes," Don said.

"Yes," she said. "So?"

"Just a little something I thought about ordering a few weeks ago," he said. He picked up one of the boxes and showed it to her.

"Meals Ready to Eat?" Dominique said. "You're not giving in to the whole Y2K thing, are you?"

"No," he said, which made her sigh with relief. "I just happen to like this stuff."

Dominique's face drew up in a frown. "How?" she asked. "I can't imagine anyone actually enjoying eating this stuff."

Don set down the box and opened it. "Actually, they're not that bad," he said, passing her one of the packages. She took it and looked it over.

"Cheese Tortellini," she said. "Not bad. But you can't tell me that this is edible."

"It is," Don said.

Dominique looked at the package again. "This isn't what we're eating for dinner tonight, is it?"

"No," Don said. "I'm thinking about taking a trip to see the gargoyles down in Guatemala next month." He took the pack from her hand and put it back in the box. Then he picked up both boxes and took them into the kitchen.

"What for?" she asked.

"Well, so far the only gargoyles I've seen have been the ones here," he said. "I'd like a chance to meet a few more. I think Guatemala would be a good place to start." He opened the cabinet under the sink and slid the boxes inside. "Besides, being in the jungle for a couple of weeks might do me some good. Toughen me up a bit."

"I'm not too sure about that, Don," Dominique said. "You could get hurt down there, and I don't want to risk..."

Don smiled and went over to her, putting his arms around her waist. "I like it that you worry about me, Dom," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Makes me feel all warm inside." When she smiled back at him and put her arms across his shoulders, he continued. "I could be convinced to change my plans a bit, especially since I'm not planning on going for at least another month. Who knows, the gargs down there might come up here for a visit and save me the trip."

"One can only hope," Dominique said before reaching up and kissing him deeply, luxuriating in the feel of his hands at her waist. "So, speaking of plans," she said after a moment. "What have you planned for tonight? A nice romantic dinner for two, perhaps? Followed by dessert and a night of pure unadulterated sex?"

"Well," he said a little sheepishly. "I was hoping for something a little more...relaxed."

"Relaxed?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah," Don said, putting his arms around her waist. "You know, just sit down and kick back for a while. Watch a few movies, eat some chips..."

"That's all you want to do?" Dominique asked, a little disappointed. "Watch movies all weekend?"

"No," he said coyly. "The things you suggested sound great, but it seems that's all we ever do when we're together."

"Are you complaining," she challenged playfully.

"Not a bit," he said. "But I was hoping for a little change of pace this weekend. Just to keep things interesting."

Dominique sighed. "Okay," she said. "I guess I can handle a little 'kicking back' for tonight. Just so long as that's not all we'll be doing."

"You can count on that," Don said. He smiled, and then scooped Dominique up in his arms.

"Hey!" she cried out in mock-protest. "I thought you said you wanted to sit back and watch movies."

"I do," he said as he started towards the bedroom. "But I prefer watching them at night, so I can turn out the lights."

"I see," she said in realization. "And since nightfall is still four hours away..."

"You read my mind," he said as he drew her close to kiss her as they disappeared into the bedroom.

Dominique lay on the bed, trying to keep still as Don lowered his head and kissed her bare mound, teasing her as his hands cupped the swell of her buttocks. She loved it when he did this to her, arousing her in a way very few others ever had. The fingers of her left hand threaded their way through his hair, while she held onto the bedpost with her other, seemingly holding on for dear life as Don brought her closer and closer to climax. His tongue teased at her folds for a moment before his mouth moved up, his lips seeking out the hardness of her clitoris. He found it easily enough, then took it between his teeth. Dominique gasped loudly, eliciting a smile from her lover, who then began to suck on the nub of flesh with an agonizing slowness.

Dominique let out a long moan as he aroused her fully, and she arched her back as she felt the wave of her orgasm rush over her. She cried out in ecstasy as it swept over her, causing her body to shudder uncontrollably, and she felt herself go numb after it passed.

Don looked up at her for a moment as he felt her go limp on the bed before smiling and lowering his mouth to her moistness again. His tongue lapped at her moist folds, tasting her desire, and he didn't even pause when he heard her moan again.

"Oh please, Don," she gasped. "Not yet. Just give me a moment..."

He ignored her pleas and slipped his tongue into her folds while he began to tease her clitoris with his fingers. Dominique let out another moan as she felt her orgasm begin to build anew, and this time she had to hold onto the bedpost with both hands as it shook her again.

"You...are a...beast," she panted as Don kissed the swell of her belly one more time before sliding up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her slight form against his, his chest pressed to her back, and he nibbled at the back of her neck.

"Of course," he said in response. "What else would I be with a beauty like you around?"

Dominique giggled at his quip. "Oh, that was good," she said, smiling at him. "Now I know why Elisa found you so endearing."

"What?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "You mean it's not just because I'm great in the sack?"

"Well, there is that," she said, turning in his arms until she was facing him. She brought her leg up and began rubbing her calf along his thigh, almost daring him to take her again. He shifted slightly, and Dominique smiled as she felt the hardness of his manhood press against her belly in delicious anticipation.

"Mmm," she murmured at the sensation. "But you can also make me laugh," she said then. "And it's something I never seem to do enough of."

"Oh, you like to laugh, huh," Don challenged. "Well then..."

Dominique's eyes went wide as she realized what he was going to do, and she tried to stop him, but Don's greater strength overwhelmed her as his hands went to her sides and his mouth went to her navel. Dominique cried out as he tickled her mercilessly, and she tried to curl up into a ball to protect her vulnerable spots, but it was already too late.

"Oh Don, please!" she cried out. "No! Stop! Please, stop! Don!"

After a few seconds, Don did stop, though his playful assault left Dominique gasping for breath. When she was certain Don wasn't going to attack her a second time, she allowed herself to relax and turned back to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you recently how much you mean to me?" she asked him.

"When was it?' he wondered. "Last night, right?"

"Has it been that long?" she asked.

"I think so," Don said.

"Then I guess I should tell you again," she said. "I do love you, Don. I don't ever want to lose you."

"No chance of that," he said. "Not the way you're holding onto me." His hand drifted to her waist. "Want me to tell you how much you mean to me?"

"Why don't you show me instead?" she said suggestively.

He smiled at her. "Gladly," he said as he shifted slightly and gently eased his hardness into her.

Dominique stood under the spray of the shower, letting her head hang back as Don's hands drifted over her body, caressing her as they showered together. She really was enjoying herself tonight. First a few hours of passionate sex, now a shower, and soon they were going to relax together out on the couch and watch a few movies.

"So," Don asked as he massaged her scalp with his fingers. "Any suggestions as to which movies I should rent?"

Dominique murmured softly as she considered the question. "Not really," she said. "You know I never really cared much for human entertainment. Up until now, all my thoughts had been geared towards exterminating humanity, not sitting back in the Bijou with a tub of popcorn and watching 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'."

"I guess not," he said. "Even though it was a classic."

"You have strange tastes in movies, Don," she quipped.

"Elisa used to tell me that, too," he said.

"She's right," Dominique said. As his hands drifted from her scalp to her shoulders, she leaned back into him. "What was the last thing the two of you saw together?"

"'Spaced Invaders'," Don said. "It was a flick about a group of Martians who invade a small town in the Midwest on Halloween. Really hilarious."

"Why would Martians invade the Midwest?" she asked.

"They were on their way to a battle and they intercepted a broadcast of 'The War of the Worlds'," Don said, trying to keep a straight face. "They certainly weren't the brightest group of Martians ever to invade Earth," he added.

"I guess not," Dominique said, a smile crossing her face.

"Yeah," Don said. "But they did have some great lines. 'Prepare to die, Earth scum!'" he called out.

Dominique laughed at that. "I guess that's as good a start as any," she said.

"I could use some more suggestions," Don said. "Remember, I've been lost in a time warp for the past eight years. I haven't even had a chance to see the new 'Star Wars' movie yet."

"Well, give me a minute," she said, turning in his arms. "I'll think of something."

Demona opened the kitchen cabinet and found what she was looking for. Smiling at her success, she opened the bottle of popcorn and poured a small amount into a small measuring cup before emptying it into the popper. Plugging it in, she set a large bowl in place to catch the popped kernels before turning her attention to her next task.

Don had left for the video store a while ago, leaving her to get dressed and get the snacks ready for when he returned. He did stay long enough to support her while she underwent the agonizing transformation from human to gargoyle, then held her for a few sweet minutes while he gave her a few brief instructions on how to prepare the snacks. Of course, she really didn't need for him to do so; she could handle herself in the kitchen, but it was his kitchen after all, so she listened to his instructions.

The popcorn was easy. Once the kernels were in the popper, all that was left was to plug it in and let it run. She watched as the first few popped kernels were forced out of the machine by the hot air being generated by the popper, then took a handful and popped a few into her mouth while she set about her next task.

Don had left the ingredients for the dip on the counter, along with a bowl and a bag of tortilla chips. She unwrapped the Velveeta and cut it up into cubes, and then placed the cheese in the bowl. Then she opened the can of chili and added that before setting the mix in the microwave and turning it on HIGH.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention. She peeked out of the kitchen and saw Don step into the apartment, two plastic bags hanging from his fingers. She could see the shapes of the video tape cases in one, and the tops of two 2-liter bottles of soda were visible in the other. Don walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter, taking the soda out of the one bag and placing it in the refrigerator. He then quickly pulled out a smaller bag and put it in the freezer when Demona's back was turned.

"The food should be done in a moment, Don," she said cheerfully. She took the cheese dip out of the microwave for a moment to give it a quick stir before putting it back in. "So, what did you get?"

"Well, I got 'Spaced Invaders'," he said, as he began pulling the videos out of the second bag. "And I got 'Space Jam'..." He paused as he saw the amused look on her face. "What can I say? I've always been a big Bugs Bunny fan."

Demona smiled. "To each his own, I guess," she said. "What else?"

Don pulled out another video. "'Baby's Day Out'," he said.

Demona took the video. "What made you pick this one?" she asked.

"I caught a couple of minutes of it at the video store," Don said, with a broad smile on his face. "I guess I just had to see the rest of it."

"Are the others comedies?" she asked.

"Nope," he said. "I rented 'Dragonheart', since you suggested it. And 'Jurassic Park' and 'The Fugitive'."

Demona looked at the tapes. "Looks like we're in for a long night," she said.

"Sure looks that way," Don said. He heard the microwave go off and retrieved the dip. "So, which one do we start out with?"

"I could use a good laugh right now," she said. She picked up one of the tapes. "What was it you said earlier?"

Don looked at her selection. "Prepare to die, earth scum!" he chimed.

"That's it," she said. She smiled as Don went to put the tape in the VCR, then picked up the bowl of popcorn and tortilla chips before heading for the couch.

Angela soared through the sky, heading for Don's apartment. She wore a smile on her face as she approached the building, suspecting that she was going to find her mother there, since she wasn't at home. _I've never seen her act like this before, _she thought, remembering the time a few weeks ago when she dropped in on her mother's home, and found Demona and Don sitting together on the couch. _Well, more like making out on the couch, _she thought then. _If I hadn't dropped in on them, I wonder how far... _She quickly shook her head to banish the image that had begun to creep into her mind. _Oh, I think I know how far they would have gotten, _she thought. Images of discarded clothes flashed across her mind as she landed on the roof and carefully made her way to the skylight, taking a quick peek inside to make certain Don and her mother weren't fondling each other on the couch.

The lights were out; the only illumination seemed to be coming from the TV, but it was enough that Angela could see the two of them. Don was sitting on the couch, and Demona was lying back with her head on his lap. And she was laughing. Angela tried to suppress a giggle, but it managed to escape her. _Her mother was laughing._ Angela couldn't remember the last time her mother let down her guard and let herself laugh, but she was doing it now. _Don, you are the best thing to ever happen to my mother in a long time, _she thought happily. She thought about rapping on the skylight to let them know she was here, but decided against it. _I don't want to spoil their fun, _she thought. _I can..._

"Who's out there?" she heard Don challenge. She started to back away as Don got up from the couch, causing Demona to lose the bowl of popcorn she held in her lap, but then she decided to hold her ground.

"It's only me, Don," she said as she opened the skylight just as Don reached it. She noted that Don relaxed once he realized who it was.

"Angela," Demona said as she sat up and tried to clean up the upset kernels. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I really need a reason to drop in on my own mother?" she asked, smiling for a moment as she took in the blue jeans and flannel shirt that her mother was wearing. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Demona set the bowl on the coffee table, then reached over and turned on the lamp that sat on the end table as Don picked up the remote for the VCR and hit the 'Pause' button. "No, I guess there's nothing wrong with that," she said. She went over and gave her daughter a hug. "So, what are you doing here?"

"You are impossible, mother," she said, laughing slightly. "You know that?"

"She's your mother, Angela," Don said. "She's supposed to be impossible."

"Thanks a lot," Demona said as she stepped back from Angela. "You do realize I'm going to make you pay for that later," she added.

"Hurt me," Don said playfully.

Demona smiled at him before looking back to Angela. "Seriously, though," she said. "Why..."

"I was wondering if you've heard from Andrea, mother," she said. "She's been out of town for a while, and I was wondering..."

"Now, was that so hard?" Demona said with a smile. "Actually, I spoke to Andrea last night, while Don and I were..."

Angela quickly brought up her hand. "Say no more," she said quickly, blushing slightly. "I understand. Did Andrea tell you when she'd be coming back?"

"She's flying back in on Monday," Demona said. "I was planning on picking her up at the airport, but if you want, I can loan you the amulet..."

"No, that's okay, mother," Angela said. "I'll wait until after she gets settled back in to see her." She turned her attention towards the TV, looking at the frozen image of a lighter. "What are you watching?"

"'Baby's Day Out'," Don said. "It's a comedy."

"I've heard of this one," Angela said. "But I haven't seen it yet. Did you just start watching it?"

"Not really," Demona said. "I think it's about half over." She looked at the TV, then at her daughter. "You want to stay and watch the rest with us?"

"I really shouldn't," Angela said. "I don't want to intrude..."

"You're not intruding," Don said. "Have a seat. Besides," he added as he wrapped his arms around Demona's waist. "Demona and I probably won't be doing any heavy panting for at least another hour or so."

"Gawd!" Angela said, rolling her eyes. "I swear, the two of you are so..."

"Depraved?" Don chimed in.

"Yes!" Angela said.

Don disentangled himself from Demona. "Well, which would you rather have?" he said. "Your mom happy and contented because she's getting lucky? Or miserable and frustrated because she isn't?"

"I'm guessing I can't have it both ways, can I?" Angela asked.

"No, you can't," Demona said, laughing. "Now, are you going to stay and watch the rest of the movie with us?"

Angela looked at the TV screen for a moment. "Just so long as the two of you behave yourselves."

Demona looked at Don. "We promise," they both said.

"Okay, then," Angela said, even though she had caught the hint of a giggle in both their voices. She went over to the chair and sat down as Don picked up the bowl of chili and cheese dip and headed back into the kitchen.

"I'll only be a minute," he said. "Let me just heat this up again."

Angela watched as Don set the bowl in the microwave and turned it on, then returned to the living room to retrieve the almost-empty bowl of popcorn. As he headed back into the kitchen, Angela looked at her mother as she sat down on the couch and picked up the remote.

"What?" Demona asked, seeing that Angela was smiling at her.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this, mother," she said.

"Like what?" she asked. She looked down at her clothes. "You mean like this?"

"You know what I mean," Angela said suggestively.

Demona smiled. "I guess I do," she admitted. She looked towards the kitchen as she heard the popcorn popper starting up. "And to be perfectly honest, I can't remember a time when I've been this happy, except when I was with your father and Michel."

"So..." Angela started.

"So what?" Demona asked.

"So, when are the two of you going to make this official?" she asked pointedly.

Demona's eyes went wide, and she could practically hear the vertebrate in Don's neck snap as he whipped his head around. "Angela!" she gasped.

"Oh, come on, mother!" she said. "I think it's past time that you let father and the rest of the clan know what's going on between you and Don." She turned her head and looked at Don for emphasis. "Elisa and I can keep this a secret only for so long, and you know that eventually, Broadway is going to let it slip. Not to mention the fact that both Fox and Xanatos are having a hard time containing themselves over this. You know how they are."

"Unfortunately," Demona admitted.

"If you and Don are not ready to stand before the rest of the clan as mates," Angela said. "Can you at least let them know that the two of you are seeing each other? Or let me tell them?"

Don came back into the living room, carrying the bowl of reheated dip. "Do I get a say in this?" he asked.

"Yes," Demona said. "Please."

Don set down the bowl, then sat down on the couch next to Demona. "I really think you should let us decide when to let the rest of the clan know about this," he said to Angela. "After all, this is our future we're talking about."

"I know," Angela said. "But..."

"Now, now, Angela," Demona chided. "Don's right. This is our decision to make." Then she smiled at her daughter. "I will promise that when we do decide to tell your father that you'll be the first to know."

"You promise?" Angela asked.

"Absolutely," Demona said. She toyed with the remote for a moment. "Now, unless I miss my guess," she said, turning her attention back to Don. "We were in the middle of a movie, correct?"

"Yep," he said. "Just let me get the popcorn." He got up and headed into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a fresh bowl of popcorn and a glass of soda for Angela. He handed the glass to Angela, then sat down on the couch. Demona immediately laid her head in his lap as she aimed the remote at the TV.

"I'll bring this back as soon as possible," Angela said as she got ready to leave the apartment, the movie they had just finished watching clutched in her hand.

"Don't worry," Don said. "It's not due back until Monday night anyway." He looked at Demona, who had a big smile on her face. "Besides, you don't want to drop in on us while we're..."

Angela quickly brought up her hand. "I get the picture," she said.

"Good," Demona said. She hugged her daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mother," Angela said.

"That...might not be a good idea," Demona said.

"Why?" she asked. Then she looked at Don. "Don't tell me the two of you plan to..."

"I'm spending the weekend here," Demona said, then smiled as she saw her daughter shaking her head in exasperation. "That's all you need to know."

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Angela said, sighing.

"I wouldn't even begin to imagine," Demona said. "Although, you could stop in at the house Monday night," she said. "That is, unless you have something else planned."

"No," Angela said. "I'll see you Monday then." She turned and headed for the skylight. "Just try to restrain yourselves, okay? I'm sure Elisa would appreciate not having to come here to investigate a disturbance because the two of you couldn't keep quiet."

Don laughed and wrapped his arms around Demona's waist. "We promise to behave," he said.

"Says you," Demona laughingly fired back. "I plan to be as loud as possible."

"Mother!"

"I'm kidding," Demona said. She pulled herself free of Don's grasp and went to Angela's side. "I will see you Monday, Angela," she said before giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, mother," Angela said. After giving Demona a kiss of her own, Angela left through the skylight and disappeared into the night.

"So," Don said. "We've still got some dip left and two movies to watch. Which one do you want to watch next?"

Demona looked at the two videos Don held in his hands. "How about we forget about the movies for now?" she said. She went over to him and plucked the videos from his hands, then tossed them on the couch. "I have something else in mind." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him into a long kiss.

Don's hands went to her waist, holding her as she kissed him hungrily. Then he pulled back as he felt her break the kiss. "Well?" she asked coyly.

"Good idea," he said. Then he smiled as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom. Demona let out a giggle as she wrapped her tail around his waist for added security, then reached up and kissed him again.

Don lay Demona gently on the bed, his hands already moving along her supple curves as she began undressing herself. All she had on were the jeans and the plaid shirt that she had worn most of the night. When she was in her normal form, she didn't bother with underwear; it really wasn't necessary tonight, she thought, and it was just one more thing to deal with when she wanted to be with Don. Although, there was that one time when he had become really aroused when he saw her wearing nothing but a bra...

Don sat back as Demona worked her way out of the jeans, then bent down to press his lips against her bare mound for a wonderfully enticing moment before working his way upwards towards her breasts. She growled playfully at him as he suckled at her breasts, then began working his way upwards again, until he reached her lips.

"You know," he said as he looked down at her. "I was planning on giving you a treat after we finished watching the movies." He bent down to kiss her passionately for a moment before continuing. "But I guess that can wait until later."

"What kind of treat?" she asked. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with whatever it was you put in the freezer earlier, would it?"

"Maybe," he said coyly.

Demona smiled. "What did you get me?"

"Just something a little 'chocolatey'," he said, smiling.

"How 'chocolatey'?" she asked.

"Belgian Dark Chocolate 'chocolatey'," he said.

Demona's eyes lit up. "Ooh, I like the sound of that," she said gleefully.

"But I guess it can wait a little..." he started, but then he caught the look on Demona's face.

"You know better than that," she said. "Tempting me with chocolate, and then telling me to wait for it. Uh, uh," she scolded. "Especially when it's Belgian Dark." She grabbed the covers and covered herself up. "Naughty boy."

Don laughed. "I guess I should get it then."

"You most certainly will," she said.

Don leaned forward and kissed her. "Your wish is my command," he said, then headed into the other room.

Demona let the covers pool about her waist as she rubbed her hands in anticipation. She could hear Don open the freezer, then she heard a cabinet door open and close, followed by the sound of the utensil drawer being opened and closed. Then she caught the sound of the microwave being turned on.

_What is he..._ she thought. _He's not melting it, is he? _"Don?" she called out.

"Just another minute," she heard him say. She frowned as she heard the microwave go off, then sat up as Don came back into the bedroom, a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"I just thought you'd like a little hot fudge on top of it," he said as he sat down on the bed and handed her the bowl.

Demona looked at the dish and a smile crossed her face. "You can never have too much chocolate," she said as she took the spoon and began to enjoy her dessert.

Don watched as Demona dined, her face taking on an almost sensual expression as she let the silky smoothness of the ice cream flow down her throat. "Should I leave the two of you alone?" he asked jokingly.

Demona looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said with a laugh. "It's just...I heard Commander Riker on 'Star Trek' ask Counselor Troi that once." He smiled at her. "She had almost that same expression on her face."

"What was she doing?" Demona asked.

"The same thing as you," Don said. "Eating chocolate ice cream, and really enjoying it. Makes me wonder if you and the actress who plays her have something in common." Then he looked down at her body. "Of course, she did have her clothes on at the time." He bent down and kissed her belly. "Unlike you."

Demona laughed a little at the sensual touch, then resumed her dessert. She made it last for as long as possible, taking her time with each bite, but it wasn't long before the dish was almost empty. She ate the last bite slowly, letting it melt in her mouth before swallowing it.

"That was wonderful," she said.

"I knew you'd like it," Don said. He put his finger in the dish and scooped a little of the remaining chocolate fudge out. He reached up and extended it towards Demona's lips. She smiled as she took the digit in her mouth.

"You know I love chocolate," she said.

"Of course, you could have saved me a little," he said. He scooped a little more out of the dish. "I guess I'll just have to settle for this," he said. This time, instead of offering it to Demona, he dabbed it on her breast, making a small, chocolate circle around her sapphire nipple.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just this," he said. He cupped the breast and took it into his mouth, his tongue dancing over the nipple, licking up the chocolate.

Demona giggled at his playfulness, then used her finger to scoop out the rest of the chocolate fudge. She then ran her finger down the center of her chest, leaving a trail of chocolate, until she reached the spot just above her folds. "There's more," she said playfully.

Don smiled as he finished with her breast, then moved his tongue along her chest, licking up the remainder of the hot fudge. After he finished, he looked up at her. "Do you want me to go get the rest of it?" he asked.

"I don't think we'll be needing it," she said, almost moaning at the stimulation. He smiled up at her before his lips descended to her folds. Demona tossed her head back as she felt his tongue begin to explore her in earnest.

**October 17, 1999**

**Sunday morning**

Demona stretched luxuriantly as she woke up. As she did, she became aware of an absence in the bed next to her. _Where..._ she wondered as she looked around, her eyes searching the dim light of the bedroom for her lover.

"Don?" she called out.

"I'll be out in a sec," she heard his voice call out from the bathroom.

She smiled for a moment before she turned her attention towards the bedside table, picking up the alarm clock. It was almost five o'clock in the morning. She set the clock down as she heard the bathroom door open. As the light of the bathroom spilled into the bedroom, she looked towards the door, and frowned a bit as she saw that Don was fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she took in the gray sweatsuit he was wearing.

"I'm going for a little jog," he said. He paused to pick up his sneakers, then sat down on the edge of the bed to put them on. "I do it every Sunday morning."

Demona edged closer to him, then wrapped her arm around his waist. "If it's exercise you're wanting, Don..." she said suggestively.

Don smiled as he paused for a minute, turning to see her lay back down and stretching. The sight of her nude body stretched out on the bed caused his heart to skip a beat. "That's not the kind of exercise I had in mind," he said.

"I know," she said. "But you know, there's only one muscle I'm really interested in."

Don laughed a bit, then continued to tie his sneakers. "You are insatiable," he said.

"True enough," she said. "So?"

Don finished tying his sneakers, then turned towards her. He leaned over her and placed his hands on the mattress on either side of her waist. "I would love to," he said. "But I really do need the run." When he saw her stick out her lower lip in disappointment, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Besides, it'll keep me from getting out of shape. You don't want me to become fat and lazy, now do you? Especially when you consider how it'll affect our sex life."

Demona's lips quirked to the side as she considered his words. "I guess not," she said finally. Then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you will be back soon, I hope," she said.

"As long as I have something to look forward to when I get back," he said. His eyes drifted downward as he smiled.

Demona chuckled. "Now who's insatiable?" she quipped.

Don disentangled Demona's arms from around his neck, then enjoyed a quick taste of her breast and her belly before turning and heading out the door. Demona watched as he left, wishing that it wasn't quite so chilly outside. _At least then, he could have just worn his shorts and T-shirt, _she thought lustfully.

**Central Park**

Don paused for a minute in his jog, stretching a bit before looking at his watch. _Probably won't make it back before sunrise, _he noted. _I hope she won't be too upset. _Recently, Don had taken to supporting Demona during her transformations when they were together. _She might have hoped to lean on me this morning when it happened. _He quickened his pace, hoping that maybe he could cut some time off his run.

"Never thought I'd see you again," he heard someone say. He turned to see a vaguely familiar face.

"Excuse me?" Don said.

"For a while there, I thought maybe you'd gotten grabbed by one of them gargoyles," the jogger wearing the 'I Love NY' baseball cap said.

Don smiled a bit at that. "Actually, I was," he said.

"See," the jogger said. "I told you they were trouble."

"Buddy, I can live with that kind of trouble," Don said with a laugh.

"Are you nuts?" the jogger said in disbelief. "They're animals!"

"Yeah," Don said, smiling widely. "I know."

The jogger's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You mean that...you're..."

"Yep," Don said. "And the things she can do with her tail..."

"You're sick!" the jogger said, then started trying to get as far from Don as he possibly could.

"Hey, you never know what you're missing until you try it!" Don called after him. When the jogger finally disappeared from sight, Don finally gave in the urge to laugh before turning and heading back towards the apartment.

**Don's apartment**

As soon as he walked in the door, he heard the sound of the shower running. Smiling, he took off his sweat top and stole into the bathroom, pausing for a moment as he looked at the closed shower curtain.

"Hello?" he heard a female voice say.

"It's only me, beautiful," he said as he crossed over to the tub.

The shower curtain was pulled back, and Don paused as he took in the nude, and very wet, redheaded female standing under the water. "I was wondering when you'd get back," she said, extending her arms. Don stepped forward and took her in his arms, bending forward and kissing her deeply. After a moment's enjoyment, he stepped back.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked. "Or am I going to have to try to wash my back by myself?"

"Just give me a minute," he said. He turned away from the gargoyle-turned-human and began stripping off the remainder of his sweatsuit. He had barely gotten his briefs off before Dominique pulled him into the shower with her. He turned around, a smile on his face as he took the bar of soap from her and began running it up and down her back.

"I think you said something about washing your back, right?" he said.

"Mmm, yes," she said as she surrendered to his caress.

Don pulled on his bathrobe, then picked up a large towel and held it up. Dominique stepped lightly out of the shower and slowly turned, letting Don wrap the towel around her shoulders.

"Mmm, you smell nice," he whispered in her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself," she purred, leaning against him as she felt him hug her tightly. "Are you going to fix breakfast now?" she asked. "I'm in the mood for some French Toast."

"With bacon on the side?" he offered.

"And lots of syrup," she said.

"I'll have breakfast ready in a little bit," he said, kissing her lightly on the side of the neck. "Why don't you get dressed and..."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "I was hoping we could have breakfast in bed," she said. "That way, once we're finished, we could..." She adjusted the position of the towel until it was under her arms. Then she reached out and ran her finger along his arm. Don caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I was right," he said. "You are insatiable."

Dominique sat on the bed, the covers covering her shapely legs, and she was wearing a blue silk pajama top, the match to the pair of blue pajama bottoms that Don was wearing as he made breakfast in the kitchen. While she waited for Don to bring in breakfast, she busied herself going through the Sunday paper, which was scattered on the bed. She set aside the Classified section and the Sports, since she had no particular interest in either, and finally located the Business section. She had just opened it when Don came into the bedroom with the breakfast tray.

"Already tearing apart the paper, I see," he quipped. He took note that she had the Business section in her hands, but she set it aside for a moment as he set the tray down on the bed. "I guess that really makes us a couple."

"How so?" Dominique asked as she sat back. Don sat down next to her.

"Elisa and I used to go through this routine when she and I were together," he said. "We'd sometimes have breakfast in bed, and we'd go through the paper while we ate." He paused for a minute as he turned his attention towards her. "I know I shouldn't..."

"It's all right, Don," Dominique said. "There's nothing wrong with you mentioning what you and Elisa used to do in the past." She paused then for a moment. "Just so long as it remains in the past."

"Understood," Don said with a smile on his face.

Dominique then turned her attention towards the breakfast tray as Don tried to organize the newspaper. She began with the French Toast.

"Perfect, as always," she said, enjoying the mouthful she bit into. "You know, if you weren't on my PR staff at Nightstone, I'd hire you to be my personal chef."

"When you've lived the single life for as long as I have," Don said as he took one of the plates off the breakfast tray. "You learn to either cook, or quit complaining about other peoples' cooking." Then he looked at Dominique. "But I guess you already know about that," he added.

Dominique blushed slightly. "I...never...really...gave it much thought," she admitted. "As a gargoyle, I tended to hunt a lot, even after I came to the States." She looked at Don. "I didn't really begin to enjoy fine dining until after I met Thailog in Paris. I just didn't see the use in it."

"And now?" he asked.

Dominique smiled. "If someone were to bring in an animal carcass right now, my immediate concern would be how much it was going to cost to get the blood out of the carpet," she said with a hint of a laugh.

Don smiled at her joke. "I guess that means you've become domesticated then, huh?"

Dominique paused as she was about to fork another portion of the French Toast into her mouth. "Domesticated?" she gasped. "Ugh, how revolting. It makes me sound like a pet." She shuddered at the thought and set down the fork.

"Well, I know a fix for that," he said. "My friend Jim, the co-pilot I was with when he and I were pulled through the Phoenix Gate?"

"What about him?" she asked.

"His uncle's got some land out in the Midwest, just filled with wild game." He looked at her confused look. "I was thinking that, if you want, we could head out there during hunting season. Let you do a little hunting of your own."

"What kind of game are we talking about?" she asked.

"Whitetail, mostly," he said. "He's also spotted a grizzly or two on occasion."

Dominique put her finger to her teeth, tapping on them lightly. "I never did care too much for bear meat myself," she said. "But the thought of venison is appealing. I haven't had any in..." She paused for a moment. "Decades, at least."

"So you like the idea?" he asked.

She smiled. "I think so," she said. "It'll give me a chance to become 'less' domesticated." She still shuddered at the word, as if saying made her feel dirty. "But mind you, I'll probably want to be on my own for my nightly hunts. I wouldn't want to 'frighten' you, Don," she said.

"Hey, whatever you got, I think I can handle it," he said. "Just try to avoid climbing into the bed with me if you come back covered in blood." When she looked at him, he quickly continued. "It's hell getting it out of the sheets," he quipped. "Especially when there are no washers around."

They both enjoyed a quick laugh before turning their attention back to breakfast and the Sunday paper.

"So tell me," Dominique said. "Which section did Elisa usually grab first? The Comics?"

Don shook his head as he chuckled. "Naw, I usually got to it first," he said. "Usually, she grabbed the Metro section first. Guess she wanted to keep an eye on what crimes were being committed in the area."

"Makes sense," Dominique said as she finished off the remainder of the French Toast, noting that Don had already finished his own plate. She set the tray aside, then retrieved the Business Section again. She opened it while Don began searching through the rest of the paper.

"Speaking of the Comics..." he started.

Dominique paused, then looked on the floor, spotting the brightly colored section of newspaper. She reached down and picked it up. "Here you go," she said.

"Great," he said. "I can't live without my daily 'Garfield' fix."

"Garfield?" Dominique questioned.

"Yeah," Don said. "Fat orange cat, likes to torment dogs, loves lasagna..."

"Oh, that 'Garfield'," Dominique said in understanding.

Don smiled as he took the Comics Section from Dominique. His smile turned into a grin as he looked at the cartoon. Dominique turned to him with an amused look on her face as she heard a chuckle escape from his lips.

"I guess you must be enjoying yourself," she said.

Don turned the page, searching for another of his favorites. "Yeah," he said. "I've always loved reading the Comics. And sometimes it can be a little insightful."

"Insightful, how?" she asked.

"Well, for example..." he said as he moved closer to her. "This."

Dominique looked at the comic strip he pointed out. She looked it over, then had to read it a second time when she caught the political subtext in the strip. "I never gave it much thought," she admitted.

"'Doonsebury's' always been a favorite," Don said. "Though, it can be a little radical at times."

Dominique looked it over again. "I guess so," she said as she handed it back to him. He finished going over the section before folding it up and setting it aside. Then he grabbed the Front-page section and started reading it. Dominique finished going through the Business Section and began to set it aside, satisfied by what she had seen. _I'm going to have to give some thought to acquire those stock options, _she thought, giving one final glanceto an article she had read. She turned to Don as he quickly perused the Front page, then set it down.

"Weren't we planning on doing something else when we got finished with breakfast?" she said suggestively. "Something other than reading the paper?"

"I think we were," Don said. "But I can't for the life of me remember what..."

Dominique slapped him on the arm, then caught the gleam in his eye. "Oh, I think you know exactly what it was we were planning to do," she said.

He turned towards her, and gathered her into his arms. "It's starting to come back to me," he said. Then he bent down and kissed her.

Their passion upset the breakfast tray.

"I knew I should have put that on the floor," Don said as he stripped the linens from the mattress. The sheets had become soaked and sticky with a combination of orange juice, cold coffee and syrup. Several sections of the paper had also become soaked, but somehow, Don and Dominique had avoided most of the disaster.

"Maybe someone up there is trying to tell us something," he joked.

"I can't imagine why," she quipped. "After a thousand years of my trying to destroy humanity, you'd think they'd cut me a little slack now that I've turned over a new leaf." She then got out from under the sheets, a little thankful that the silk pajama top had been spared. "Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk."

"And spilled OJ," Don quipped. "And spilled coffee. And spilled maple syrup..."

They laughed as Don began pulling off the fitted sheets.

"These should be done in a little while," he said. He set the sheets on the mattress, then moved to the dresser to get a pair of pants and a T-shirt to wear down to the laundry room. "I won't be long."

"You should think about getting another set," Dominique said as he dressed. She sat down on the bare mattress. "That way, all you would have to do is simply change the sheets for a fresh set."

"I guess I should," he said. He finished getting dressed, then picked up the bundle. "Why don't you look through the sales papers and find a good set?"

"Okay," she said. She reached down and picked up the remnants of the Sunday paper and carried it into the living room, setting it on the couch and going through it in search of the sales papers, and tossing aside the ruined sections of the paper. She sat back going through the advertisements when Don came back.

"Find anything yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said. "I just started looking." She turned her attention to Don. "That was fast, by the way."

"I forgot the laundry soap," he said. He went to the hall closet and opened it, pulling out a bottle of detergent and fabric softener. He gave the softener bottle a shake. "Looks like I'm running low. Time to do a little grocery shopping." He turned his attention back to Dominique. "That reminds me. What do you want for dinner?"

"It's a little early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" she asked.

"Not really," Don said. "A lot of times, I just throw a few things into the crock-pot before noon. That way, it's done by dinner time."

"Angela told me that Broadway likes to do that, as well," she said. "I think their friend Sara Jasper got them one of those as a wedding present."

Don paused for a moment. "And they got me one as a housewarming present," he said. "You can make all kinds of stuff in one. Beef stew, roast, chili..."

"That's what I want," she said.

"What?" Don asked.

"Chili," Dominique said. "I want some of your chili. I vaguely remember you promising to make me some, and you haven't yet."

Don smiled at her. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said.

"Okay," he said. He walked over to the couch and went through the paper for a moment. "As soon as I get the sheets done, I'll head to the store and get the necessary stuff." He then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "But I do need to warn you in advance that it will be hot."

"I remember you saying that before, " she said. "And I told you that I can handle anything you've got."

Don smiled and gave her another kiss before leaving the apartment.

Dominique looked at the clock on the wall for a moment as she sat at the desk, using Don's computer to check her e-mail. _Nothing of any consequence, _she noted. _Just the usual junk. _She was tempted to check his, but quickly decided against it. _That would be a breach of the trust between us, _she realized. She did stay on-line long enough to contact her stock broker and let him know about her interest in the stocks she had read about in the paper that morning, then did a little web-browsing, using her credit card to make a few on-line purchases. _I'm certain Don will like those, _she thought as she completed her purchase of a pair of black leather biker boots. _They'll go perfectly with his motorcycle._

She heard the door open. Turning, she saw Don enter the apartment, carrying the folded-up sheets under his arm, and several plastic bags in his hand. He paused as he saw her sitting at the desk.

"I hope you don't mind my using your computer," she said. "I wanted to check a few things."

"Like your e-mail?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"That's okay," he said. "But next time, you might want to ask first." He set the sheets on the back of the couch and headed into the kitchen with the bags. Dominique quickly turned her attention back to the computer, going off-line, then quickly making the necessary deletions from a few of the Windows folders to cover her tracks, so Don wouldn't find out about the boots until she was ready to surprise him.

After shutting down the computer, she headed into the kitchen, watching as Don began preparations for the chili. "Can I help?" she asked.

Don looked at her. "If you want to," he said. He took a pound of ground beef out of one of the bags and handed it to her. "You can brown this," he said.

Dominique smiled as she set the package of beef on the counter and found a skillet in the cupboard. She set it on the stove, turned on the burner and put the meat in the skillet. Don handed her a mixing spoon out of the utensil drawer for her to use to break up the meat.

As Dominique busied herself with the ground beef, Don pulled the crock-pot out of the cupboard and set it on the counter. "As soon as it's done, put the meat in this," he said. Dominique nodded her head in understanding.

Don then pulled out a cutting board and a sharp butcher's knife. He then took a small yellow onion out of the bag and chopped it up, then did the same with a handful of scallions, and then two peppers, one red and one green. By the time he was finished with those, Dominique announced that the meat was finished.

"Good," he said. He watched as Dominique removed the browned meat from the skillet with a larger spoon, leaving the fat in the skillet, then he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"For the chili," he said. "Gives it added flavor." He waited until Dominique finished putting the meat into the crock-pot before slowly adding the beer. Then he took the chopped up vegetables and added those.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Not quite," he said. Taking the spoon, he mixed the bulk ingredients together before taking several cans out of the remaining bag. "Open these and dump them in," he said.

Dominique complied, pausing for a moment to look at the labels after she opened each one before adding them. _One can of kidney beans, _she noted. _One can of red beans, and one can of stewed tomatoes._ _What next?_ she wondered.

While Dominique was adding the rest of the items to the crock-pot, Don was off to one side, putting a few things in a small glass measuring cup.

"Those, I take it, are the spices," she said, once she saw what he was doing.

"Yep," he said. "A few basic spices in the proper proportions." The last thing he picked up was a jar of Cayenne pepper. Using a measuring spoon, he scooped a small amount into the measuring cup, then mixed the ingredients together.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough?" she asked.

"Don't worry," he said. "A little bit of this stuff goes a long way." He handed her the measuring spoon, which had some residue of the cayenne still on it. "Here, have a little taste."

Dominique stuck her tongue into the residue on the spoon. For a second, nothing happened, but then her eyes shot open in alarm. Don quickly filled a glass with some water and handed it to her. She gulped it down, trying to cool off her tongue.

"By the Dragon, that was hot!" she cried out.

"Told ya," he said. He slowly poured the spices into the crock-pot, carefully mixing it with the other ingredients. Then he plugged it in and set the lid in place before turning it on.

"How long before it's done?" she asked.

"About six to eight hours," he said. "Usually, you're supposed to just put the stuff in and leave it, but with chili, I like to give it a good stir every few hours, just to get the flavors blended the way I like it."

"So there's not much we can do but wait for it to finish, huh?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

Dominique picked up the cleaned sheets. "What do you think?" she said.

Don smiled as he followed her into the bedroom.

Dominique got up and stretched, then bent over and lay against Don's sleeping form. "Wake up, lover," she whispered into his ear. "It's time."

Don rolled over and looked up at her, then placed his hands on her waist. "Time for what?" he asked.

Dominique pointed towards the window. "You know."

Don looked towards the window, and saw that the sky was already beginning to darken. "Oh." He quickly sat up. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she said. She moved closer, then straddled his hips as she removed the blue silk pajama top, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm certain."

Don put his arms around her waist as the itchy feeling that had awoken her began to grow. They weren't going to get intimate, but she wanted to be as close to Don as possible when the change took hold.

Dominique took a deep breath as the sun set, then arched her back as she felt the change take hold. She tried to suppress the scream she felt building in her gut, but she couldn't hold it back for long as she felt her body undergo the violent transformation from human to gargoyle. She threw her head back and let it out.

Don held her tightly as he felt her body shift and contort in his grip, and wishing he could do more than just hold her. He watched helplessly as her color changed from light pink to azure blue in the space of a heartbeat, then caught her hands and held them as the last two digits merged into one and her fingernails lengthened into talons. Then he saw her wings emerge from her shoulders, and he felt her tail slide against his thigh as it emerged from the base of her spine. As soon as the change was over, she sagged against him, and he slowly began to lay back down, pulling her down with him, until she was resting on top of him, her body rising and falling as he breathed slowly, waiting for her to recover from the agony of the transformation.

Demona relaxed as she felt his arms go around her, holding her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder, finding comfort in the contact. After a while, he turned over onto his side, shifting her off of him, and his hands slipped downwards from her back to her thigh. He lifted it and placed it on top of his own.

She smiled knowingly at him. "Do you think we should?" she asked him. "I mean, the chili should be done by now, shouldn't it?"

"I guess so," he said. "But we are not having it in here," he added.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind," she said.

"I'm sure it didn't," he said slyly.

The two of them got up, then enjoyed a brief shower together before heading into the living room.

"Why don't you put one of those two movies we didn't watch into the VCR while I get the chili ready," he said.

"Which one?" she asked.

"You decide," he said from the kitchen, giving the chili one final stir.

Demona picked up the tapes. _Which one? _she thought. _'Jurassic Park', or 'The Fugitive'? _She made a decision and put a tape into the VCR.

Don came into the living room, carrying two bowls of chili. He set them on the coffee table before heading back into the kitchen for two bottles of beer and a large box of crackers.

"We're not sitting at the table for this?" she asked when he came back.

"Chili really isn't your 'sit-down-at-the-table-for-dinner' kind of meal," he said. He sat down on the couch and took some crackers out of the box, breaking them apart in his hands slightly before adding them to his bowl of chili.

"What's that for?" she asked. "More flavor?"

"Something like that," he said with a smile.

Demona followed his example, adding a few crackers to her own as Don picked up the remote and started the movie. "So which one did you decide on?" he asked.

"'The Fugitive'," she said. "There's something familiar about it."

"It's based on a TV series that was on during the 60's," Don said. "I wanted to see how they were going to do a modern version of it." He took a bite of his chili. "Besides, I really like Harrison Ford and Tommy Lee Jones. A great combination. Two really good actors."

"If you say so," Demona said, then took a bite of the chili. As soon as it hit her tongue, her eyes went wide.

"You might want to add some more crackers to that," he said as he caught the expression on her face.

Demona quickly grabbed the bottle of beer and took a healthy swig from it to quench the fire in her mouth. Once that was done, she looked over at Don. "You could have warned me," she said as she took another handful of crackers and added them to her bowl. "You said it would be hot, but I never imagined it would be _that _hot!"

Don smiled at her. "And you said you can handle anything I can dish out," he said slyly.

Demona stuck her spoon into Don's bowl and spooned out a large portion, then held it in front of Don's face. "Here," she challenged. "You take a bite."

Don took the spoon and placed it into his mouth without hesitation. He held the serving of chili in his mouth for a second before swallowing it. He didn't even flinch.

Demona watched him smile at her. "I think you added something extra to my bowl," she challenged.

"Now would I do that to you?" he asked her coyly.

"If you thought you could get away with it, yes," she said.

Don put his spoon in Demona's bowl and took a spoonful of chili, then ate it. Demona watched for any reaction. There was none.

"Well?" he asked.

Demona looked at him. "Okay, so you're used to it." She took another bite of the chili from her bowl, treating it as if it were a firebrand plucked from a fireplace. She let it linger in her mouth for a second before swallowing it. "Whew!" she sighed. "I can't imagine anyone being able to eat this without burning a hole in their stomachs."

"Like I told you before," he said. "I like it hot."

"Hot, nothing," she said. "This is lethal!"

They enjoyed a quick laugh before turning their attention to the movie and the chili. Demona limited herself to small bites of the chili, pausing every so often to take a small drink of the beer until she was used to the intensity of the taste. She did note that Don finished his quickly, then went back for a second bowl. She shook her head in amazement. _The man has a stomach forged of titanium, _she thought to herself. She finished her bowl, then sat back against Don's shoulder as they both watched the movie.

Don led Demona into the bedroom, the gargoyle wearing a bit of a lopsided smile on her face from having helped herself to three of the remaining four bottles of beer in the refrigerator. He knew she wasn't drunk, just slightly buzzed, but Don was glad there hadn't been anything else in the apartment for her to drink. And that he had managed to talk her out of heading towards the store to buy more.

Demona stumbled slightly as Don opened the door, and she put her hand to her head as her head swam.

"Whoops!" she called out, smiling widely.

"Come on," he said. "You're not that drunk."

Demona looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"I've seen you drink before, remember?" he said. "It takes a lot more than four beers to make you more than a little tipsy. Besides, you're a gargoyle now, so you've got to have a higher tolerance to the stuff than when you're human."

Demona smiled at him. "You're right," she said. "I was just playing with you." She put her arms around his neck. "I'm not completely drunk. But, I am feeling slightly..."

"Buzzed?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, then smiled at him widely. "But more from the scent of you than anything else."

Don smiled at the image that came to mind. "Are you saying I stink?"

Demona stepped back, a look of surprise on her face. "I didn't mean..." she started, but then she caught the playful look in her eyes.

"Now who's playing with whom?" he quipped.

Demona dropped her head as she laughed pleasantly. "You got me that time," she said.

"I sure do," he said. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

**October 18, 1999**

**Monday morning**

"I'll be waiting out front, Gregory," Dominique said as she stood by Don in the kitchen, watching as he fixed breakfast. _Pancakes and sausage, _she noted. _A perfect way to finish the weekend. _She hung up the phone, then turned towards Don, hugging him tightly. "Too bad we don't have time for a repeat of yesterday morning," she purred.

"You mean with the spilled orange juice and coffee all over the sheets," Don said playfully.

"I think if we were careful, we could avoid a replay of that particular moment," she said.

Don used the pancake turner to flip the final pancake onto the platter before turning the oven on 'Warm' and placing the platter inside. "You should probably get dressed," he said, taking in the blue silk pajama top she wore. "You know Gregory will be prompt as always."

Dominique looked down at herself. "I know," she said. Then she looked up at him. "Of course, I could try going to work like this, just to see what their reaction would be."

"You'd never get away with it," Don said. He went over to Dominique and put his arms around her. "Besides," he added as he slipped his hand underneath the fabric, cupping her bare bottom. "You're not wearing anything under this. One good stiff breeze and you'd be arrested for indecent exposure."

"And the breeze wouldn't be the only thing that'd be stiff," she joked.

They laughed. "Seriously, though," he said. "I think you'd want to avoid that kind of...exposure. Especially when you consider how _The Daily Tattler _and Miss 'Nosey' St. John would run with the story."

"I didn't even know you knew her," Dominique said.

"I met her once," Don said. "After I got back. I met her at a 'Welcome Home' party Jim's parents threw for him back in July. But I kinda got the impression from Elisa and the rest of the clan that she's not someone you want to give too much information to."

"Correct," Dominique said. "I don't know who came up with the nickname 'Nosey', but it certainly fits. I try to avoid her as much as possible." She looked down at the pajama top. "I guess I should change then," she said. "Best not to give Miss Nosey any reason to dig into my..." She paused as she smiled at him. "Affairs."

Don chuckled, then gave her a playful swat on the rump as she headed for the bedroom. "I'll have the sausages done by the time you're ready," he said.

Dominique rubbed the spot where his hand had connected. "Good, because you know what I'm like in the morning."

Gregory held the door open for Dominique, pausing for a moment as he watched his employer and her lover kiss quickly in the foyer of the apartment building before reluctantly separating from each other. _I guess they enjoyed themselves, _he mused, observing the two. After a moment, they parted, and Dominique left the apartment building, while Don headed upstairs. While he was part of Nightstone's PR department, he didn't have to show up at the office unless he was called, and that usually didn't happen unless Dominique had a public appearance to make.

"Will Mr. Taylor be meeting you for lunch?" he asked as Dominique handed him the garment bag she had brought with her at the start of the weekend before getting into the limousine.

"Not today, no," she said. She straightened out her skirt and sat down in the back seat, crossing her legs as Gregory put the bag in the trunk, then opened her purse and took out her make-up kit to look herself over. She applied a small amount of lipstick to her lips, then closed the case and placed it back into her purse. She then turned her attention to Gregory, who was holding her briefcase in his hand.

"Thank you, Gregory," she said. "I knew I forgot something." She took the briefcase from him and opened it. She quickly pulled out several files and opened them. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She went over the files as she felt the limousine start and head down the street towards the Nightstone Unlimited Building.

_Now why didn't I see that before? _she thought as she went over the file in her hand. She made a notation on the page, then looked it over again. She could have sworn she hadn't seen that before, but she knew that Gregory had picked up the briefcase from her home, and that no one could have touched it over the weekend. She turned and looked back towards the apartment building, which was now barely discernable from the buildings that surrounded it. She smiled. _I guess my weekend with Don was what I really needed to get my mind focused, _she thought. She doubted that she would have spotted that error if she hadn't been as relaxed as she was now, thanks to Don. _I'm going to have give more thought to spending more weekends with him, _she thought as she put the file away and sat back as the limousine sped across town.

Two pair of eyes watched as the limousine headed towards its destination.

"So what do you think, brother?" Hyena asked, focusing her attention on the skylight. "Do we grab the stud or what?"

"Patience, my dear sister," Jackal said, a smile crossing his face. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Thailog has his own plans in store for Ms. Destine's hot young lover." He looked at the apartment. "After all, we don't want to tip our hand just yet."

He saw his sister stick out her lower lip in disappointment. "Darn it," she pouted.

"When the time is right," Jackal said. "Mr. Taylor will come to us." He activated his internal jet pack. "Come on," he said as he jetted from the roof. "We have an appointment to keep."

"Yeah, yeah," Hyena said. She activated her jets and flew off after her brother, casting one eye back towards the skylight. _He's probably not all that great anyway, _she thought.

The End


End file.
